


The two things I love most

by Cakey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, Easter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakey/pseuds/Cakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba celebrate Easter together. Short drabble in celebration for Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The two things I love most

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! Please enjoy the short drabble I wrote in celebration of this holiday.

Aoba awoke to the feel someone nudging him relentlessly. Noiz. 

“Huh?” Aoba mumbled in his half asleep state, rolling onto his back only to sit up. Rubbing his eyes sleepily he gazed towards his blonde boyfriend sitting up on the other side of the bed a bemused expression playing on his lips. Aoba only rubbed his eyes. 

“It’s Easter” The small phrase fell from Noiz’s lips as if it explained all. Aoba furrowed his eyebrows and fell back on to the pillows of their bed. Aoba never really cared about Easter. It wasn’t a big deal as far as he was concerned. It was mostly an excuse for people to shovel copious amounts of sugar and chocolate down their throats. Noiz pushed the covers of the blue haired man and leant over him to give him a quick kiss on the nose. Wrapping his arms around his love’s body, Noiz swiftly picked him up, earning a complaint from Aoba.

“eh?” earning Noiz a short sound of surprise that had escaped Aoba’s lips as he was carried bridal style out of his bedroom only to be placed on the couch in their living room. Laying there absently for a moment, his boyfriend exited the room only to come back a few moments later, something in hand. Aoba’s hands instinctively travelled to his head when he felt the pressure of something in that area. 

An amused expression spread across Noiz’s facial features as he examined his work, taking a few steps backwards. Aoba just fiddled with the fluffy headband that was placed on his head his nose and eyes both crinkling slightly as he attempted to pout.

“Is this really necessary? Bunny ears?” Aoba tried to argue with his love only to no avail. Aoba should have known, he didn’t but he should have. It’s Easter. It’s practically Noiz’s Holiday with all the bunnies everywhere.

“Yes.” Noiz replied with total conviction in his voice and no hint of hesitation. “They’re cute. Like you.” 

The older man’s face flushed slightly at the words. It was weird hearing the words out of his mouth. A small chuckle came out of Noiz’s mouth. 

“I love rabbits too, of course. So naturally it’s a combination of what I love most” He continued to flatter Aoba, leaning from the back of the couch over to give him a quick kiss. Aoba only avoided eye contact as his face grew hotter.

The blonde man swung over the back of the couch and landed with an ompf on top of the older man which created a chorus of ouch’s from both parties before they joined mouths once again slowly and sweetly. When their lips parted again Noiz buried his head into Aoba’s chest and the blue haired man hummed a tune as he softly stroked Noiz’s blonde locks. Smiles filled both of their faces.

“Happy Easter, Noiz” Said Aoba’s voice softly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s blonde locks, and Noiz nuzzled into Aoba’s chest. This is the way things were meant to be he thought happily.


End file.
